


Where You Are

by Nimaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Butsuma doesn't completely get it, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Tajima being a good dad, but he gives it a chance, by having FEELINGS, uniting the Uchiha and Senju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimaka/pseuds/Nimaka
Summary: Madara is acting strange and Tajima does something about it.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 71
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW your son has a crush on your greatest enemy's son. (You can read this as a follow-up to Special Someone (which I see as a follow-up to Like You) if you want but you really don't have to-)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy <3

Madara came home with red eyes one day, one tomoe in each eye and his face flaming red and Tajima knew.

Someone had caught his son's eye.

Could it have been Hikaku? He was one of Madara's closer friends, and one of the few able to handle the boy's temper. But his son didn't have that red spark in his eye the way he did earlier when he looked at the other.

Instead, Tajima caught a glimpse of it when he was staring out into the winter forest, bare trees and snow stretching on seemingly endlessly.

Whoever it was, the Uchiha clan head hoped that they were good to him. (He was curious, though, and he hoped to find out soon. Izuna wasn't the only one that liked to rib Madara.)

* * *

  
The Senju grounds were covered in flowers so much so that some elders even mistook it for the beginning of spring.

It literally snowed yesterday.

"Anija please," Tobirama begged as Hashirama spun the two of them around in circles.

"Sorry, Tobi," Hashirama laughed sheepishly, finally setting his brother still.

Hashirama, in his endless enthusiasm, seemed to skip around tirelessly, a big dopey grin on his face and colorful flowers of all shapes and sizes blooming from under his feet. Butsuma shook his head.

What was he going to do with this boy?

* * *

("Happy birthday, Madara," Hashirama beamed as he gave his friend a bundle of flowers.

"I didn't need a present, you know," Madara huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"But thanks," he said more softly, hugging the flowers closer to himself with red dusted across his cheeks.)

* * *

Tajima was nowhere closer to figuring it out. Madara behaved normally for the most part around Hikaku, Tajima's first suspect, and the boy only seemed to brighten over time. Still, Tajima was not deterred. If he couldn't figure it out one way, he'd figure it out another.

Izuna had been wearing the biggest grin ever, staring after Madara as the boy would go out for extra training in the forest. After the eldest came back, Izuna would rib him about something that left Madara a stuttering red mess. Izuna always did have a knack for riling up his brother.

He'd probably figured out who it was.

From the pale look Izuna gave him when he'd later asked, said person was _not an Uchiha_.

(Later, at a riverbank not too far off from the clan grounds, Tajima wished he'd been wrong for once.)

* * *

Butsuma thought it was just a phase. His eldest son had many phases, after all.

There was one time where Hashirama was so convinced that his mokuton would get stronger if he behaved like a plant that the boy refused all meats and subsided on water, sugars, and sunlight. Their fellow clansmen would laugh and giggle as everyone observed the boy spread out on the ground with a scrunched up face, doing his best to 'get that sunlight' as he said.

The poor boy hadn't even lasted a week. (Although if it continued for too long, Butsuma would have put a stop to it. It wouldn't do him any good to go malnourished.)

And more recently, just before he'd sent Tobirama in to tail his brother who kept disappearing at odd intervals, Hashirama was practically shining.

These phases never truly went away, this was true, but rather, they became smaller and smaller.

But this...

Hashirama had been moping for over a _month_ , now.

He just sat there, staring out into the forest, his big warm eyes sad, but not in that comical gloominess the boy usually had. Instead, he sat underneath a tree, his head hanging low as he fumbled with a handful of grass on the ground.

"Hashirama-nii," one of the Senju children would call out to him, "wanna join us for a game?" he would ask with a ball in hand.

"No," the boy would say, from his spot below a tree, "not today."

"Anija," Tobirama would say to his older brother as rainfall pitter pattered throughout the compound, "please come inside."

"I'm fine, Tobi," Hashirama would glance up with a small grin on his face that didn't reach his eyes at all, "it's fine."

And then he'd always look back out into the distance.

Towards _there_ , towards that _Uchiha_ , Butsuma vehemently thought.

It was bothering his sons, it was bothering their clan members, and it was bothering him.

Butsuma knew his son had an effect on the mood of the clan. After a tough battle, Hashirama would do something goofy to brighten their spirits. After a great victory, Hashirama laughed the loudest. He was important, not just as their future clan head, but for the heart of it.

And now...

Butsuma looked at his eldest son.

Hashirama hugged his knees closer to himself.

The whole compound was quieter for it. Where after skirmishes would be a bright smile or a hilariously unfunny joke was a gloomy silence. Where there was cheer was now an empty space.

This was not simply a phase. This was more.

Butsuma walked up to Hashirama. The boy didn't look up from his place of the ground.

Butsuma wondered what he was going to do.

* * *

Madara had awakened his sharingan because of that Senju boy.

In later fights, he saw his eldest engage the boy, but Tajima saw how Madara held his strikes back just a bit. He saw how Madara would halt for just a moment, something like hesitation in those red eyes (there were two tomoe in each eye now) right before landing a hit. Or how he'd look off towards the trees (towards _that riverbank_ , Tajima recalled) red eyes gleaming with emotion. Or how the Senju boy would do the same, with attacks that barely grazed and punches that never hit hard.

Even though his eyesight wasn't the best, Tajima wasn't blind. He knew what it meant.

"You love him," Tajima finally said one winter night.

His son looked at his feet as his face turned a bright red before looking up with a determined glint in his eyes. Even when his fists clenched, his eyes were unwavering. It filled him with pride, knowing his son wouldn't be cowed by anyone, even if it were him.

"Yes."

The Uchiha head closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Uchiha were driven by their hearts. Tajima knew this better than anyone. He couldn't, not in good faith, let his son suffer a broken heart (what if he had to kill him? Gods, if Tajima could never bring himself to even hurt Ami, his beloved... so for Madara to be forced to...). Not as an Uchiha, not as the clan head, and certainly not as a father. Not when he could do something about it.

His dark eyes met the future clan head's own, the pair of eyes swirling red.

(It wouldn't be easy, but when Madara looked into his eyes like that, Tajima wanted to make it happen.)

"I'll see what I can do."

Madara's eyes went big and a voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like his wife told him he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Butsuma knew that as a clan head, he was a big target for any potential assassins. That was why he, along with any shinobi worth their salt, always slept with one eye open.

So how the hell did Tajima Uchiha end up in his bedroom?!

"Senju," his greatest enemy greeted, sitting on his windowsill. Raising a hand casually as if Butsuma wasn't his mortal enemy, he asked "Are you up for tea? This might take a while."

"What the hell?!" Butsuma did not scream.

He did _not_.

* * *

"Dad...?" Madara asked.

"Be patient, Madara," Tajima crossed his arms.

They were by a riverbank again. _The_ riverbank, where he and Hashirama had skipped rocks and they'd spar until they couldn't stand and Hashirama would beam right at him in that goofy grin of his (and Madara would grin right back).

He didn't want to be here, listening to the rush of the water that reminded him of things he had to forget.

(It reminded him of the other boy, and how he just had to go and be a Senju. Madara wished he wasn't, that Hashirama was anything else because then maybe they could've still been able to meet here, and Madara could maybe bring him back to the compound to meet his brothers, and they could skip stones all day instead of clashing blades. He wished for all of this and more-)

"Madara!" a familiar voice called.

Madara turned around just as a blur rushed into him, almost knocking him over in a hug.

Madara blinked.

Then he blinked again because there was no way...

"Hashirama," Madara breathed, bringing his arms around the Senju boy. He turned to look back at his father, the clan head giving him a faint nod and something like approval in his eyes-

"Madara," Hashirama beamed, moving apart from the raven and instead taking ahold of the Uchiha's hands in his, "This is it! We'll have our village! And it's gonna have Uchihas and Senjus and our brothers and-"

Madara tried to focus on the words the Senju babbled on and on about something but he couldn't help focusing in on the warmth of his friend's hands in his own, (his friend who he didn't have to hide anymore) or the bright twinkle in those dark eyes, or the smile that stretched so widely across his face and he wanted to hug Hashirama again and-

(Tajima sighed, bringing a palm to his forehead as he caught his son's eyes turn red again-three tomoe this time, good grief.

"So what are your thoughts on arranged marriage?" he asked his ex-mortal enemy.

Butsuma choked.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, that's it! I wrote like most of this in March and decided to finish it up :0  
> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading <3 Any comments, feedback, and stuff are  
> always appreciated!! ♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing I drew for the last scene :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit did this just now at like 2am, this is the only time I've ever uploaded using my  
> computer :0  
> Hope u like it ^^  
> Edit: link broke ;w; rip, fixing it now.


End file.
